Experimento
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Moriyama tiene sospechas, y esta un poco irritado. Por lo cual venganza y curiosidad van de la mano. Shonen Ai. KiseMatsuMori.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único que es mío es la trama del fic.

_**N/A:**_ Se me ocurrió ayer al volver del examen, pero es ahora que lo escribo.

_**Advertencia:**_ Errores ortográficos. OOC (Ligero). Shonen Ai.

_**Summary:**_ Moriyama tiene sospechas, y esta un poco irritado. Por lo cual venganza y curiosidad van de la mano.

* * *

**E**xperimento

— ¿Me lo dice enserio senpai?—

Moriyama asiente, indiferente ante la interrogante, claramente dicha con un tono incrédulo. Observando fijamente a su kouhai rubio quien parpadea, aún aturdido.

— ¿No es una mentira?—desconfía Kise, alzando una ceja, aún con una pelota en la mano. Lanza un pase.

Moriyama lo recibe, negando con la cabeza. Como si aquel gesto fuese suficiente respuesta. Lanza la pelota en dirección a Kise, como si fuera un juego de ping pong. Kise intercepta el pase, la práctica del día. Silba y se queda quieto unos minutos. Pasa la pelota de nuevo.

Moriyama se siente un poco ofendido por la cara que Kise a puesto, y la sonrisa que le trepa por los labios, como si aquello que le ha revelado fuera algún tipo de chiste. No lo es.

— ¿Estas riéndote acaso?—Lo pregunta, porque incluso él podría estar presuponiendo y simplemente Kise ve su situación de hecho, como algo bueno o producto de la ingenuidad.

Kise hipea, con la boca en la mano, su cuerpo tiembla. Esta conteniéndose.

—Sabes, en estos días por lo que se las chicas aprecian los labios sin tocar. —explica él. Informando a su kouhai la información que hace poco, había encontrado en internet. Conocedora de todos los misterios del universo. Y de las mujeres.

Kise le mira, claramente divertido.

—Moriyama senpai, déjeme decirle que esta en un error. —informa Kise, pasando nuevamente la pelota.

Moriyama alza una ceja, y estrecha los ojos.

— ¿Y según tu porque?—

—Tienes los labios más vírgenes que un cordero bebé—espeta sin miramiento Kise.

Ahora las miradas se han centrado en ellos. Y Moriyama comienza a sentir algo de arrepentimiento al confiarle algo de esta magnitud a Kise. Kobori, Shinya o Kasamatsu hubieran sido mejores opciones para quejarse sobre lo frustrante que era el tener que esperar a la chica destinada a besar sus labios por primera vez.

Al menos ellos eran serios, y no se burlarían.

—Y me imagino que eso lo dices basándote en lo promiscuos de tus labios.

Kise eleva las comisuras de la boca. En un gesto de suficiencia, y se ríe.

—La experiencia ayuda a uno a mejorar senpai. Eso se aplica en todo terreno. —presume el rubio sin malicia alguna. Solo quiere divertirse un poco con Moriyama, después de todo no conoces a chicos que llegan a los dieciocho años sin haber besado nunca a nadie. —Además a las chicas les gustan los buenos besadores. —agrega segundos después.

Moriyama sostiene la pelota y la lanza. Kise la recibe.

Moriyama entonces se lleva una mano a la barbilla. En claro gesto pensativo. Kise le espera, dándole un momento de reflexión. Tal vez realmente se piense lo que ha dicho.

Moriyama se percata de esa mirada.

—Dices que la practica mejora el modo de besar —dice el número cinco de Kaijou más para sí mismo que para Kise. —Entonces, creo que practicare. —afirma.

Kise le mira, preocupado. Un repentino temblor involuntario ha trepado por su columna vertebral. Punzando en su cabeza. Es un presentimiento, y de los malos.

— ¿No vas a besar chicas por ahí o sí?—Kise ya puede imaginarse los golpes y bofetadas, así como rasguños que deberán desinfectar luego.

Moriyama le mira, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

—No. Para practicar puede usarse cualquier persona—afirma. Sonriendo radiante—Incluso los amigos.

De acuerdo. Las alertas ya habían sido encendidas.

Ryouta dejo caer el balón con una mueca de horror bastante visible, y un tic en la ceja. ¿Moriyama senpai planeaba besar a alguno de los del equipo?

¿No que le gustaban las chicas? ¿Por qué entonces quería practicar besos con un muchacho?

Interrogantes y dudas similares estuvieron acosando a Kise hasta el final de la práctica Moriyama no le había dirigido ninguna otra palabra o insinuación. Lo que era peor, Kise ya estaba paranoico mirando por todos lados. ¿Y si lo fuera a besar a él? No es como si Kise negara su atractivo. De hecho sus facciones finas bien podrían confundirse con las de una mujer, si se pusiera una peluca larga.

Sin embargo, súbito como el pinchazo de una aguja. Recordó las últimas palabras de Moriyama.

—_Incluso los amigos_

Amigos.

Los únicos amigos que realmente podían ser considerados como tal, dentro de lo que era el círculo social de Moriyama, eran solo dos titulares del equipo, también de tercer año: Hiroshi Kobori y Kasamatsu Yukio.

Kise ver por encima de su propio hombro como Kobori se ajusta las agujetas, ya cambiado y listo para irse. Ciertamente Moriyama senpai podría emboscarlo y plantarle un beso, Kobori siempre tiene la guardia baja cuando no esta en la cancha. O al menos, se dice Kise sopesando sobre eso, es así como se muestra.

Y por un breve instante, cuando nota que Moriyama ve a Kobori por el rabillo de su ojo, suspira de alivio. Pero nada sucede, Moriyama lo ha dejado partir, puede que también solo este ganado tiempo para darle alcance, completamente solo, sin gente mirando. Si suena a algo que Moriyama haría en un caso como aquel.

Sin embargo, Kise nota como Moriyama sonríe, mirando para el otro costado.

Es a Kasamatsu a quien mira.

Entonces como si fuera una pirámide de cartas. La serenidad de Kise de desploma, cayendo tan rápido como lo permite la fuerza de gravedad (aunque es consciente de que la serenidad no tiene peso físico). Su garganta adquiere un nudo en la garganta y un retorcijón en el estomago.

¿No sería capaz de besar a Kasamatsu senpai? ¿O sí?

Bien sabido era que al capitán de Kaijou no le gustaban los chistes, bromas o jugarretas. Más aún si él salía afectado por estas. Era alguien serio, quien fácilmente respondería a aquellos actos con golpes, patadas (preferiblemente en la espalda) o algún balonazo en plena cara.

No es como si pudiera culpar a Moriyama senpai de pensar en Kasamatsu como una opción. Cuando él se perdía en los ojos azul, con un toque oscuro como el metal y frio como el acero. No era capaz de distinguir el margen de tiempo que duraban sus miradas, consiguiendo distraerlo en ocasiones de la práctica o de lo que estuviera diciéndole el moreno cuando hablaban de frente.

Tampoco podía rehuir a la estrecha cadera, que se veía tan tentadora como para rodear la cintura con un brazo, acercarla a la suya. Manteniéndola de ese modo, con un agarre firme.

Y por último estaban los labios. Que si se ponía a pensar con detenimiento tal vez, al igual que los de Moriyama jamás habían sido besados por nadie.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Con tres y mil carajos!

¡¿Qué diablos había provocado?!

Pero ya es muy tarde. Porque, al final, lo inevitable ha sucedido.

* * *

Esta molesto. Uno-en este caso él-le abre su corazón a su kouhai, tratando de reforzar el vínculo de confianza que debe unirlo con él, su senpai. Pero solo consigue una risa y obvia lastima por la pureza de sus labios. Territorio inexplorado por nadie.

No puede negar que, posiblemente Kise sepa mucho más que él. No obstante no es como si Moriyama fuera un completo ignorante en el arte de dar besos. Después de todo ha leído libros, visto videos y películas románticas-tantas que ya tiene una deuda en la tienda de video-como para saber que tiene que hacer más que quedarse tieso con los labios pegados sobre los de otra persona.

Por eso, cavila en su mente oscuros propósitos. El kouhai necesita una reprimenda, no un castigo mejor. Uno que le transmita con claridad el mensaje de que no debe subestimarle, ni tampoco creerse superior a él-aunque lo sea-en un tema que para su persona es de vital importancia.

Entonces, una idea asalta su mente. Ha notado-de hecho como que es muy obvio-que Kise busca constantemente la atención del número cuatro de Kaijou.

Y es entonces que una idea le asalta. Por eso dice esa frase tan ambigua. Pero a su vez, tan cierta.

Ya que de paso, podría experimentar un poco. Lo cierto es que tiene curiosidad. Saber si hay una diferencia entre besar a un hombre o una mujer.

Pero no deja que Kise lo descubra. Al menos no tan rápido. Por ello actúa arbitrariamente, brindando igual atención a Kobori y Kasamatsu, viendo siempre en dirección a Kise que no para de mirarlo. Con algo de temor.

Finalmente, en los vestuarios, le brinda esperanzas vanas al número siete. Por que sí, si se pensó que iba a ser tan fácil que sintiese lastima por su pobre corazón se equivocaba. Aparte, ¿A cuántas chicas beso Kise, sabiendo que rompía los corazones de cientos de jóvenes adolescentes como él?

—Ne, Kasamatsu. —llama él. Notando como el cuerpo de Kise se tensa.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunta el número cuatro, con una camiseta blanca en sus manos. Estando expuesto de la cintura para arriba.

No hay ni un segundo de vacilación. Recordando las escenas románticas de los films, se inclina. Llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de Yukio, rozando sus narices, y luego besándolo. El capitán de Kaijou esta hecho piedra. Kise chilla y Moriyama solo aprovecha para morder ligeramente los labios. Imprimir un poco más de fuerza.

Yukio suelta la camisa blanca al piso. Y sus ojos se abren, asimilando lo que ocurre. Su rodilla se levanta, golpeando el estomago de Moriyama. Que yace en el suelo, sosteniendo su barriga, adolorido.

La cara de Kasamatsu esta más roja que el granate, sus ojos son dos espirales que no dejan de girar. Hasta que os cierra, aún temblando y resollando. Aprieta los puños.

— ¡IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO, TARADO!—brama. Tan fuerte que seguro la escuela ha temblado.

Moriyama sube la vista, para disculparse. Y lo que, tanto él como Kise lo ha dejado helado.

Pequeñas lágrimas quieren salir de los ojos de Kasamatsu, pero él se contiene, como siempre, frente a ellos. El rubor persiste en su piel.

Kise, temeroso; es quien decide preguntar. Blanco como el papel, con algo de temor:

— ¿Senpai…fue…fue acaso tu primer beso?—inquiere entrecortadamente Kise, con un nudo en la garganta, hipeando, y también llorando.

Ante tal pregunta, Kasamatsu solo aprieta los dientes, y, acercándose a la cesta ubicada en la esquina de los locker's, toma la primera de tantas pelotas que hay allí.

— ¡Lárguense!—grita. Y la lanza. Moriyama esquiva la que esta dirigida a él.

Kise no es capaz de ello, recibiendo el impacto directamente. Cosa que Moriyama aprovecha para hacer una retirada silenciosa. Cerrando la puerta, escuchando como los balones impactan contra esta.

Al día siguiente, Moriyama tiene que dar veinte vueltas por todo el gimnasio. Hacer dos series de cuarenta y cinco abdominales, treinta y siete sentadillas y recoger las pelotas como castigo por su falta.

Y porque Kasamatsu todavía esta enojado con él.

Y no es el único. Kise, desde el otro lado de la cancha, envía vibras negativas hacia Moriyama. Pierde "accidentalmente" la pelota un par de veces, golpeándole en la cabeza.

—Sabes algo Kise—dice Moriyama, alto para que lo oiga—Los labios de un hombre no son iguales, pero los de Kasamatsu son casi como los de una chica.

Kobori suspira, oyendo los gritos de Kasamatsu, las protestas de Kise y el sonido de los balones siendo usados como artillería contra el incorregible número cinco.

* * *

**_N/A:_ **Hace tiempo pense en esta idea, osea la de Moriyama jodiendo a Kise con Kasamatsu y pues...nacio esto. Lamento si Kasmatsu se ve medio niña aqui. Pero es que al pobre lo tomaron desprevenido, en opinion mia, creo que asi reaccionaria el.


End file.
